bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Episode 020
Die Episode beginnt damit, dass Byakuya Kuchiki von der Urteilsverkündung zurückkehrt. Auf seinem Rückweg wird er von Gin Ichimaru und Kenpachi Zaraki, ebenfalls Kommandanten, angesprochen. Gin lobt Byakuyas Kaltschnäuzigkeit seiner Schwester gegenüber. Kenpachi aber meint dazu nur das Gin und der Kommandant der 9. Einheit die Einzigen wären, die den Tod fürchten. Der Kommandant der 6. Einheit möchte nun erfahren, was der Grund für das Erscheinen der beide wäre, jedoch hat Gin nach eigener Aussage nun im Sinn sich nach Byakuya Gemütszustand zu erkundigen, da die Hinrichtung der eigenen Schwester ja nicht leicht sei. Als Byakuya ihn dann informiert das sie das nichts angeht mischt sich Kenpachi ein und unterstellt ihm das einem kriminellen Ruf der Kuchiki Familie schade und er wohl kein Problem hat seine Schwester zu töten, um den Ruf aufrecht zu erhalten. Daraufhin geraten beide Kommandanten aneinander, doch Gin rettet die Situation und fesselt den aufgebrachten Kenpachi kurzerhand und verschwindet mit ihm. In der Menschenwelt ist Ichigo Kurosaki immer noch bei seiner Lektion 3. In der es darum geht Kisuke Uraharas Hut mit seinem Zanpakutō ihm vom Kopf zu stoßen. Doch Kisuke macht es ihm alles andere als leicht und gerade als Ichigo denkt Kisukes Schwert sei kein Zanpakutō belehrt dieser ihm eines besseren. Denn nun aktiviert Kisuke sein Shikai, Benihime. Ichigo wird darauf aufmerksam, dass Kisuke sowie Renji Abarai zuvor ihre Zanpakutōs beim Namen nennen, woraufhin Kisuke ihm erklärt das alles Zanpakutōs einen Namen tragen. Nun demonstriert er ihm, seine Benihime und treibt den jungen Shinigami schnell in die Enge. Ichigo hat Mühe und Not ihn mit seinem abgebrochenen Zanpakutō zu stoppen bis Kisuke es schafft seinen Stummel nochmals zu kürzen, indem er einfach durch den Klingenrest schneidet. Er macht solange weiter bis Ichigo nur noch den Griff seines Zanpakutōs in der Hand hält. Jetzt bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig als wegzulaufen, auch wenn er weiß, wie erbärmlich das ist. Dieser Äußerung von Ichigo stimmt auch der schwarz gekleidete Unbekannte, zu der gerade auftaucht. Der Mann fragt wieso Ichigo ihn denn immer noch nicht rufe und verlangt von ihm seinen Namen zu erhören. Daraufhin kann Ichigo den Namen des Unbekannten hören, der gleichzeitig sein Zanpakutō ist. Er lautet Zangetsu und kaum hat er den ausgesprochen verändert sich das Aussehen seines Zanpakutōs. Ichigo bittet nun Kisuke beim Ausweichen vorsichtig zu sein denn die neue Kraft könne er noch nicht gänzlich kontrollieren. So holt er zum Schlag aus und Kisuke hat keine andere Chance als sein Chigasumi no tate (Blutnebel Schild) zu rufen und sich so in Sicherheit zu bringen. Trotzdem wird sein Hut vom Kopf geweht und Ichigo hat damit die Lektion 3 bestanden. Doch Ichigo bekommt von all dem nichts mehr mit, denn er schläft an Ort und Stelle ein. Bei Uryū Ishida ist das Training ebenfalls schon erfolgreich beendet. Und auch Yasutora Sado und Orihime Inoue haben ihr Training unter Yoruichi abgeschlossen und können nun ihre Kräfte mehr oder weniger gut kontrollieren. 1.August 18:30 Uhr. Nachdem Ichigo nun alle Lektion bestanden hat, kann er die Zeit in der Kisuke das Tor zu Soul Society öffnet mit seinen Freunden und seiner Familie verbringen. So treffen sich alle zum Alljährlichen Feuerweksfestival und Keigo Asano ist wie immer verrückt vor Freude. Auch Isshin der mit Yuzu und Karin gekommen ist hat schon morgens früh für alle Plätze reserviert. Und so rennen Isshin, seine beiden Töchter, Keigo, Mizuiro und Chad begeistert los zum Festplatz. Ichigo trottet daraufhin genervt hinter ihnen her und nur Tatsuki und Orihime bleiben noch zurück. Beide gehen zum Flussufer, wo Orihime Tatsuki etwas von ihrem verstorbenen Bruder erzählt. Tatsuki bittet nun Orihime sie solle mitgehen, wo auch immer sie nächste Woche hingehen würde. Nachdem Tatsuki ihr das gesagt hat beginnt das Feuerwerk, das sich alle begeistert ansehen. Am 8. August um 1.00 nachts erinnert sich Ichigo daran, dass Kisuke ihm gebeten hat, um diese Zeit sein Fenster zu öffnen. Im selben Moment kommt auch schon etwas durch sein Fenster geflogen, was dann an seinem Schrank zerplatzt. Eine rote Flüssigkeit, die wie Blut aussieht, bildet dort eine Nachricht. In dieser steht er solle sofort zum Urahara Laden gehen. Worüber Ichigo sich aufregt da die Nachricht aussieht, als wäre sie die letzte Botschaft von jemandem. Doch Kisuke hat für diesen Fall einen Nachsatz hinzugefügt der sagt, dass alle die das Finden kein Humor besitzen. Also macht Ichigo sich auf dem Weg zum Laden, wird aber an der Tür von seinem Vater aufgehalten, der ihm einen Talisman seiner Mutter Masaki mitgibt. Am Laden dann angekommen bemerkt er, dass Chad ebenfalls wartet und auch Uryū und Orihime dazu stoßen. Ichigo fragt sich, was das zu bedeuten hat, bis Yoruichi ihm die Frage stellt, ob er den Kräfteanstieg seiner Freunde nicht bemerkt habe und er sich gefälligst für ihr Kommen bedanken soll. Aber Ichigo ist nur über die sprechende Katze schockiert und antwortet nicht. Kisuke bittet nun alle einzutreten, wo alle dann nach unten in den Geheimraum gebeten werden. Orihime ist ganz begeistert von der Geheimbasis, was Tessai zu Tränen rührt. Kisuke zeigt ihnen nun das Tor, mit dem sie zur Soul Society gelangen werden. Er erklärt ihnen alles über das Senkaimon und das Chad, Orihime und Uryū in Konpakus umgewandelt werden. Außerdem haben sie für das passieren des Weges nur vier Minuten Zeit, was äußerst wenig ist. Yoruichi entschließt sich die vier zu begleiten und das sie ihm folgen sollen. Nachdem sie sich aller Konsequenzen bewusst sind, öffnet sich das Tor und die Fünf schreiten hindurch. Kons Shinigami-Bildlexikon Diesmal zeigt Kon den Kommandanten der 13. Einheit, Jūshirō Ukitake. Sein Kommentar zu ihm: „Jūshirō Ukitake Kommandant der 13. Einheit. Lange Haare sind an der Schule verboten!“ Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode